Les clichés ffnet Harry Potter
by Lalhy
Summary: Venez découvrir mon point de vue sur les clichés qu'on peut trouver dans cette merveilleuse catégorie qu'est Harry Potter
1. Présentation

_Présentation_

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs (même si j'en ai pas beaucoup). Aujourd'hui (29/07/19 11h26), je vous écris la présentation de ma nouvelle histoire. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction. Je vais bien sûr vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Mais avant tout, je prend une minute de votre temps pour un petit racontage de vie.

Je me promenais (au sens figuré) sur wattpad (ne me tuez pas) à la recherche de petites histoires à dévorer quand je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui m'a bien surprise et a fait ressortir ma curiosité. En effet une jeune fille (je me souviens plus de son pseudo), a posté un ''histoire'' sur les clichés de wattpad. Alors dans ma tête, une petite ampoule s'est éclairé et je me suis dit «Pourquoi ne pas en faire une sur les clichés ffnet?». Vous allez vous dire mais pourquoi c'est dans la catégorie Harry Potter. Tout simplement parce que c'est la catégorie dans laquelle je suis le plus souvent, en grande fan bien évidemment. Donc voilà l'origine de cette histoire.

La minute de racontage de vie est terminé donc si vous avez bien compris ce que j'ai raconté, cette histoire sera composé de je ne sais combien de chapitre que je posterai je ne sais quand. Vous y trouverez l'explication du cliché, des histoires dans ce thème qui sortent du lot et des conseils (je ne suis pas une pro je crois que cela se voit vu le nombre de fiction que j'ai posté: c'est à dire 0. Pourtant c'est pas les idées qui me manque. Ah le temps, tu es bien chiant) Bref, a très bientôt pour le tout premier cliché.


	2. Les Dramione

_Les Dramione_

Premier cliché dont je vais vous parler: Les Dramione. Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre ce type d'histoire puisque moi-même j'en lis énormément. Mais lorsque j'en cherche je tombe souvent voir même très souvent sur le même résumé/type d'histoire. Avant de poursuivre sur le sujet je vais quand même expliquer la signification de Dramione. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ce genre de personne existe, oui.

Donc un Dramione c'est une fanfiction dans laquelle on peut trouver le couple Drago/Hermione. Pour être un peu plus claire:

Dra= Drago Mione= Hermione

Voilà pour la petite explication maintenant passons au plus grand cliché de cette catégorie. Je vous présente (tout en exagération bien évidemment) le résumé qui m'exaspère et qui revient le plus souvent.

 _« Hermione entame sa septième année. Elle est préfète en chef (Forcément, elle est la meilleure!). Mais dans sa joie, elle va vite s'apercevoir d'une mauvaise surprise. Elle va devoir cohabiter avec son beau gosse de pire ennemi, Drago Malfoy. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils mettre leur rancoeur de côté. Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.»_

Bref vous voyez ce que je veux vous dire. Il y en a un peu marre quoi. Ayez un peu d'imagination, au lieu de copier tous ce que vous voyez. Je ne dis pas que toutes les histoires sont comme ça ou identiques mais c'est du vue et revue. Donc pour remedier à cela, je vais vous proposer trois Dramione qui sortent un peu du lot et que j'adore tout particulièrement:

- _Une vie moldue ou presque_ de Lune d'Argent

«En clair, Drago est contrain de passer son été avec Harry et Hermione, chez cette dernière»

Ce qu'il m'a plu dans cette histoire?

\- Une Hermione totalement différente dans le monde moldu (Et tant mieux)

\- Un point de vue intéréssant sur la noblesse anglaise (moldue et sorcière)

\- Un Drago parfait comme je l'aime

\- Un style d'écriture vachement plaisant

- _Le Cercle_ de Mery-Alice Gilbert

« Une fiction All-Humans qui va voir une relation Hermion/Drago se crée lorsqu'Hermione rentrera de son exil en France.

Ce qu'il m'a plu dans cette histoire?

\- Une fiction tous humains très bien réalisés (j'en ai pas vu beaucoup)

\- Une relation Harry/ Hermione, (Oui vous avez bien lu, vous comprendrez en lisant l'histoire) super touchante.

\- Le placement des évènements majeurs des livres (Voldemort,...) de manière plus ou moins sensés dans le monde moldu.

\- On peut suivre plusieurs couple, si je ne me trompe pas il y a un Harry/Ginny, Blaise/Daphné Théo/Luna et peut être Ron/Pansy. Et enfin Drago/Hermione. (Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai lu cette histoire donc je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je raconte. On suit leur vie, les étapes qu'ils franchissent, ect...

\- Un Dramione agréable, qui ne va pas trop vite.

\- _Alliés_ de lilyrosealaska: (Voici le résumé de l'auteur)

«Pendant la guerre on a toujours besoin d'alliés. Mais ce ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit»

Ce qu'il m'a plu dans cette histoire?

\- Les caractères des petits serpys (qui sont bien sympas)

\- Un Dramione que je trouve trop mignon.

\- Des fous rires à la pelle (Merci Pansy)

\- Un couple pas trop facile qui rythme le récit.

\- Le petit voyage temporel qui fait plaisir.

Voilà pour les trois histoires maintenant je vais vous donner quelques conseils pour ceux souhaitant écrire un Dramione.

1\. **L'originalité.** Il y a des milliers de scénarios possible pour mettre Hermione et Drago alors pourquoi utiliser toujours les mêmes.

2\. **Relisez vous** , un lecteur accrochera beaucoup moins à votre histoire si elle est bourré de faute d'orthographe ou de conjugaison. Pensez à vous relire ou prenez une Bêta.

3\. **Restez fidèle au cractères des personnages dans les livres.**

Hermione ne délaissera pas ses études pour passer tout son temps avec Drago.

En parlant de Drago, ce dernier n'est pas tout blanc. Ce n'est pas non plus un gros nounours. Perso, je vois plus notre petit Dray jaloux et possessif.

Bref, je termine avec tous ça maintenant. Surtout, prenez ça au second degrés, je ne vise personne en particulier, je donne juste mon avis. Si vous avez des idées de clichés, mettez moi ceci dans les reviews. Et à la prochaine pour un nouveau cliché HP.


	3. Harry la victime

Hey! Re-bonjour aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre, depuis le premier il s'est passé pas mal de temps mais bon, j'ai essayé de profiter un max de mes vacances. Du coup, je reprend l'ériture à la rentrée, je sais c'est pas trop logique. Bref, je vais commencer par répondre aux quelques reviews sous mon histoire.

Sugarbrown: Merci pour ta review, heureuse de ne pas être la seule à me promener sur wattpad. Tu voulais la suite et bien la voilà.

Nezumibook: Merci pour ton conseil, curieuse comme je suis je l'ai suivi. Et je te remercie, je suis devenue accro à cette histoire. J'en suis déjà au chapitre 23 et j'adore cette histoire. Alors un grand merci.

Invité: (je sais c'est con) Je dois avouer que je ne connaissais pas ce terme mais je vais essayer de me renseigner sur ce genre d'histoire mais merci de m'avoir donné une idée.

Rose: Merci je me sens moins seule. Après comme tu le dis, des fautes de temps en temps ça ne me dérange pas. Moi même j'en fait mais quand on trouve une dizaine de faute dans une seule phrase c'est un peu dérangeant.

L'Avadakedavrateur (pfiou, ce fut laborieux): Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse d'avoir un nouveau lecteur. Des bisous aussi.

C'est la fin des réponses au review on peut passer à la partie la plus intéressante de ce chapitre.

Harry, la victime

Sorry not sorry pour le titre mais j'étais obligée. Humour pourri oblige. Je vous présente un nouveau cliché. Au contraire du Dramione qui était centré sur un type seulement, là c'est toute une ''catégorie'' dont je vous parle. Et c'est difficile d'en dire du mal puisque c'est l'un des style d'histoire que je lis le plus avec l'un des prochains clichés que je vous présenterai dans peu de temps je l'espère. Je vous parle évidemment des histoires où Harry est une victime, désolée pour le terme mais c'est le premier qui me vient à l'esprit. Voilà le résumé type que l'on peut trouver dans ce style d'hisoire.

«Harry a toujours eu une vie de misère, son oncle le déteste et adore passer ses nerfs sur lui. Mais il finira par atteindre un point de non retour. A moins que quelqu'un se décide à le sortir de cet enfer»

Pour qu'on comprenne mieux, je parle de ces histoires où Harry est le plus souvent maltraité par son oncle voir violé (excuser moi mais c'est ce qui arrive bien souvent dans ce genre d'histoire). Mais dans lesquelles il arive quand même par se montrer plus fort et dépasser ces peurs. Je vais maintenant exposer ce qui me dérange dans ces fanfictions.

Je trouve que certaines personnes ont une facilité à raconter des évènements aussi violent que ceux qui se trouvent dans ces histoires et je dois avouer que ça me met mal à l'aise Je ne dis pas que ces gens sont insensible malheureusement je ressent un malaise face à ça. Je ne dis pas non plus que certaine personne n'ont pas été touché en écrivant ces passages. Bref passons à une autre chose qui me dérange.

La manière qu'a Harry de s'en sortir. Il arrive toujours à s'en sortir si facilement et à remonter la pente que s'en est surréaliste. Et après cela, il finit toujours par devenir super fort et tout le blabla.

Maintenant arrêtons nous là et passons aux histoires que j'ai particulièrement aimé dans cette catégorie de cliché (ça ne veut rien dire mais bon tant pis):

-Apparences trompeuses de Audragon.

«L'histoire d'un Harry maltraité par les Potter mais qui va être sauvé par quelqu'un d'étonnant»

Cette histoire peut entrer dans un autre genre de cliché mais bon sang ce qu'elle est touchante. Je l'aime d'amour. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard et j'ai adoré.

*Un drarry, je suis peu friande de ce genre de couple mais là il est mignon.

*Un Harry puissant certes mais qui ne s'en vante pas (bien qu'il soit vraiment badass)

*Des personnages qu'on adore détester.

*Trop de point positif pour tous les donner...

-Le gardien de minuit de ksomm814

Cette histoire a été traduite par Thamril puis par l'équipe de Paradise of Readers (Je ne suis pas sûre alors ne m'assassinez pas). C'est toute une série qui retrace les années trois, quatre, cinq, six et sept de Harry à Poudlard.

*La jolie famille toute mignonne

*Harry puissant mais avec des faiblesses

*C'est tellement bien écrit

*Un Sirius trop adorable (je l'adore.

-Et je n'ai plus d'idée, j'en ai lu tellement que je ne suis pas capable de toutes les retrouver.

Enfin bref, voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre, si on peut appeler ça comme cela. Du coup, j'espère que cela vous a plus et à la prochaine pour un nouveau cliché hp.


End file.
